The 4KINGS Gang
INTRODUCTION: Heavily armed bodyguards, soldiers or robbers. If you can pay, we can work. It does not matter to us which settlement you belong to or what you want us to do, as long as you have the resources to reward us for our work. We are icecold, we can protect and we can kill. We can assassinate, or we can protect. The group can also be hired as mercs for any kind of settlement warfare. WHO ARE WE: ‘’The 4KINGS Gang’’ is made up by four highly professional criminals and mercenaries, each with their own reputation and speciality. Recruited from different parts of the world, the four members of the 4KINGs are all highly trained in their own field. Be it marksmanship, explosives, hacking, intimidation or general combat. They know how to handle weapons, and they all know how to act professionally and effectively in any situation. Being sellswords before anything, they try not to murder needlessly. Although if it comes to it, none of them will hesitate for even a second with pulling the trigger. The blood in their veins runs icecold, and nothing gets in the way of their objective. Edward "DALLAS" J. Adams Edward J. Adams, born and raised in Dallas, Texas. He is a man with a long back story within the underground of the large city and it's criminal side, although his record has remained spotless. Being 30 years old, he's already seen three wives come and go. Which is something he's not too broken up about, and he commonly refers to all his divorces as What happens in Vegas, doesn't always stay there.. He was a bright kid with a good looking future, having good grades and a sharp mind when he left high school to attend college, he quickly learned that there was a much easier and faster- -way to earn money than to go through a long education to get a job behind a desk somewhere above the nth floor. Early on he learned that crime paid off, and it usually paid off instantly. Being introduced to a Dallas mob in his twenties, his capabilities of planning out various jobs for the organisation he quickly climbed the ladder. Although under a series of confusing, unforeseen events that was caused by the outcome of a job gone wrong, he was tried assassinated by the organisation he was working for in his late twenties. After escaping certain death with the devils luck, he fled from Dallas and since then he's been performing his duties with a code name. After working solo for a couple of years, going through some sort of a mid-life crisis, he was approached by a very powerful player that had been doing a good job hiding his identity in the underground life of America. This new party had the ambition of recruiting four of the most talented and loyal criminals and sell swords from around the globe, putting together a highly professional and dangerous group to take on a whole new level of jobs. The main objective: to get filthy rich. Raphael "HOXTON" Kovacs Raphael Kovacs is an otherwise calm and collected guy with good manners, but it hadn't always been like this. He had been a troubled teenager with bad influences, living in a bad neighborhood. But eventually got out of it with only a few ties to his criminal youth. He ended up with contracts in an organization of hitmen. While working in a gun store with an old friend as a boss named Rick. He'd sometimes disappear for weeks to take care of a new assignment as a hitman. Rick being an old hitman had recruited Raphael into a criminal group called the Purple Gang. Raphael was married at the age of 25, trying to "do it big" by gambling he buried himself in debt. With most of his hitman money out the window and no new assignments pending, he tried to branch out in the hitman business and was sent on a task that would take him overseas. When he returned home, he was sure it would be enough money to live his life on. Tragedy followed when his wife Wanda died giving birth to his daughter, Micha. Raising Micha was his only job, and as a 'retired' hitman at the age of 29, he had all the time to take care of his now 5 year old daughter. But now his plans had changed since he no longer felt that the money was going to cut it for his baby girl and her education. What followed would shape his path for better or worse. Raphael sat bent over the man’s broken body. He lifted his fists up to observe the warm crimson running down his arms. Panting heavily as he got up and straightened his back with his fists still in tight knots. The rain was hitting his face, forcing his eyes shot as he faced towards the sky. "Micha..." He whimpered. He now remembered where he was and why he was there. The man under him was known around the neighborhood as pedo Bill. Pedo Bill did not stand much of a chance. He was a little overweight, but average height. And even though he had some muscle from working at the scrapyard, Bill got turned into mosh in less than a minute. Micha was dead. Bill had picked her up by the playground and taken her out to the scrapyard not too far from there. She hadn't liked what Bill had in store for her at the junkyard, and she gave up a fight before Bill would cover her mouth with his dirty hands and lean on her for a few seconds too long. Raphael had asked around the playground, and one of the other kids had seen her leave by foot with Bill. When Raphael came to the junkyard he found Bill in his camper in a panic. He noticed the scratches on his face. Raphael forced his way inside to find Michas lifeless body. And that was the last time anyone saw Pedo Bill, the towns creepy junkyard guy. Raphael all but disappeared off the police radar. In a fit of rage, Raphael drowned himself in 'work' and on a job to assassinate a local politician, his emotions had compromised his mission and exposed his identity to the politician who had then escaped. That is when he was approached by a mysterious man. Never did he introduced himself, he simply spoke with authority. The politician was taken care of, there by saving Raphaels ass. With a new job offer to protect people, Raphael had found a new path. His current skillset would prove useful as the jobs changed. And as the jobs changed, so did Raphael. An eerie calm seemed to follow him everywhere. As if no situation was worthy of panic or emotional reaction. The mystery man deemed him ready, and Raphael was put together with a group of three other gentlemen with similar skills, and together they would work as a well oiled machine. Klaus "WOLF" Lamm Klaus Lamm grew up in a typical middle-class household in Düsseldorf, Germany. His parents were strict and mainly focused on a good education for him, since he was their only son. His childhood was filled with school and several sports club. To satisfy the high expectations of his parents he passed highschool with best grades faster than all his friends. Since he developed a decent interest in any kind of technical devices and machines Klaus started to study mechanical engineering at a german university. To finalize the perfect life the parents chose for Klaus, he married his girlfriend, which he got since he was 17 years old, shortly after finishing the diploma. Happily married for the first years the couple got 2 children and lived in perfect harmony. After several promotions, job changes and new locations Klaus was not longer able to unite work and family. On the rare weekends he could spend at home the time was mainly consumed by domestic quarrels and endless discussions with his wife. Under this pressure for several years Klaus’ wife and children left him to start a new life on their own. Not even one year after the following divorce Klaus got a burnout and lost his job as a leading engineer for a international company specialized on safes and bank vaults. After Klaus reached nearly the bottom of his life he decided to move on from Germany. Since he never really enjoyed his life or tried to fulfil his own wishes Klaus wanted to have some fun for the first time in his life. He spent several weeks with drinking, gambling and enjoying other amusements in Las Vegas as a mysterious person approached Klaus and offered him a resistless deal about something he had never considered before. Jimmy "PSYCHO Fingers" Young Jimmy Young, at the age of 22, was working as a security guard at the MGM Grand Las Vegas casino and he was doing pretty good for himself.He had a nice salary, a nice car, and a gorgeous girlfriend named Grace who also happened to be the owners of the casinos daughter.However it was growing more and more apparent that Grace wanted more. She was a woman of expensive tastes and her father had cut her off from the family's funds due to her extreme overspending and she didn't like it one bit. Jimmy himself was an ambitious young man and didn't see himself working hard for the rest of his life for a simple salary. He wanted the big score and he wanted it as fast as he could get it.So they decided to rob the casino. The plan was to simply put all the cash from the regular evening money count in a different bag, walk casually to his car where Grace would be waiting, and then get the hell out of there and never come back. And it worked better than they could have hoped to imagine. Jimmy and Grace was halfway to the Mexican border, held up in a roadhouse motel for the night, when they learned from the TV news that a generous reward had been offered to anyone who could share information that would lead to their capture and that's when Grace freaked out. She had a complete nervous breakdown and after a sudden change of heart she decided to call her father on the phone and tell him everything in the hopes of being forgiven. Jimmy knew all too well that even if he did forgive his daughter there would be no way in hell this pardon would extend to Jimmy himself so he made an executive decision. When Grace turned her back to get the phone he pulled out his chrome 45, shot her in the neck, got in his car, and drove out of there like a bat out of hell. When he got to Mexico he used his smooth talking skills to locate the head of the local cartel and started working for the man doing odd jobs like gathering protection money, punishing the ones that didn't pay on time, and moving around large quantities of various drugs. After three years of working with the cartels Jimmy as approached by a mysterious man in an expensive suit. This man had a job offer for him. He told him of a cleaner, more profitable way. And he promised Jimmy the one thing he had never had himself. A family that had each other backs. Jimmy took the offer and never since looked back.Category:Inactive settlements Category:Settlements